A transformation of a complex infrastructure, such as an information technology transformation, in some organizational unit is a very complex task and involves many projects to be carried out.
It is therefore a challenge to provide a method for determining a risk/reward model for a service to be provided by a service provider to a serviced entity which enables a good success, for the service provider and for the serviced entity, of the service to be provided. It is further a challenge to provide a computer program product which is adapted to determine a risk/reward model when run on a computer and which enables a good success of the service to be provided.